Through My Eyes
by Becky Sky
Summary: A bunch of poems about the seven heroes written by Archie... please read and review!
1. Atlanta

Atlanta

Hair as red as the sky of sailor's delight,

Nutty hazel eyes that light up the night,

Her presence here has changed me, and I will never be the same.

Bolos in her hand, she strikes, quick as an eagle,

Fierce as the crouching tiger.

With a laser bow she inflicts wounds that keep the enemies at bay,

For her, this is more than a game.

Her words lash out at those who stand in her way,

She's as fiery as her hair, with an attitude that strikes fear

Into those around her.

Descendant of Atalanta,

With the speed of lightning by your side,

You amaze me, and it's everything about you that I love.

You act as though you don't know,

But your huntress instincts tell you it is so.

So maybe one day we shall be together,

But until then, just remember this:

I've got your back, forever and ever.


	2. Jay

Jay

Chocolate brown eyes that are often creased with worry,

He hates Cronus with almost as much passion

As he loves Theresa!

With a sword and a pole that he swings with expertise,

Get out of the way, Cronus,

And watch out for your knees.

But Jay, if you want to get your girl, here's some advice:

For gods' sake, relax, and do something nice!

Some flowers and chocolates are sure to do,

But asking her to fight Cronus that night will earn you a boo!

But when you fight, it's as though you forget everything,

Your focus and leadership is something of which to sing.

Tall, with milk chocolate locks,

Girls of course love you since you're a jock.

They surround with a chip and a cheep,

They encase you like a flock of sheep!

But of our leader, there's only one thing I can say:

When you need him, he's around to help save the day!


	3. Theresa

Theresa

With long fiery red hair that flies around like a whip,

You're always there through thin and thick.

With visions that swim before your eyes,

You're always giving us one more surprise.

You always try your hardest to defeat Cronus,

Your emerald green eyes glinting with a golden sheen,

Every time you kick his butt,

Even though you are quite a Drama Queen.

You kick and you chop with the skills of a master,

Often helping us to avoid impending disaster.

Your work and your life are nicely balanced,

You have a secret crush that you don't try to keep silenced.

Too bad he's so oblivious to your affections,

I admit that you two have quite a connection.

You're rich and you're beautiful, and have the voice of an angel,

You're the descendant of Theseus, with all the accessories.

Toughness, nun chucks, and a good brain in her head,

Theresa's one fighting girl ready to knock Cronus dead!


	4. Herry

Herry

Bold as brass, strong as an ox,

With his only con his old stinky socks.

His brain isn't that big, but to make up for it,

His heart is so huge it pours out from within.

Monsters tremble and monsters quake,

When Herry comes around, leaving fear in his wake.

With a colossal appetite for good food,

He's chivalrous, and neat and good.

Girls are a weakness, besides homemade cookies,

But when it comes to sports, this guy is no rookie.

You're so dependable Herry, so loyal and true,

You put everyone else first, and then finally remember you.

Your love of your Granny is too sweet to ignore,

But you gotta watch out you don't punch out our door!

Even though he's as strong as a lion, Herry is gentle with the girls,

Especially when they've been crying.

He's like a big brother to every single one of us,

And when a girl smiles at him, he turns into mush.

Thank you Herry, for always being there,

You're one big boy who's got everyone's care!


	5. Odie

Odie

Tap, tap, tap goes his computer,

His eyes narrowed in such concentration,

This is Odie, our smart little friend;

Sometimes his explanations just don't seem to end.

What he doesn't have for brawn he makes up for brains,

Sometimes he drives us just a little insane.

But his ideas are one of a kind,

Often boggling even Cronus' mind.

How can a mortal boast such a brain?

Is something that our enemy so very much claims.

Even Hermes is astounded by his deep perception,

But Odie just shrugs and asks about the Internet connection.

Odie, you underestimate yourself,

Your plans have so often saved our lives.

With your afro bobbing around like a ship on the sea,

You so very often make a fool of me.

I just want you to know that you're needed.

But don't let that go and make you conceited!

To everyone reading these words,

This is the descendant of Odysseus,

Of whom you have heard.

Loved by Calypso, nymph of an island in the sea,

He's a part of the seven who fight repeatedly.

He is a hero, of this have no doubt,

Just don't go around shouting it out!


	6. Neil

Neil

Mirror in hand, steely eyes glinting,

When someone messes his hair, Neil can be downright scary.

Blonde hair that makes the girls go wild,

He was his mother's angel since he was a child.

Annoying and silly, that sure is true,

But when it comes to saving the day,

Neil's luck is handy.

With humour and comments that drives us all crazy,

H's nagging is enough to make Cronus dizzy.

With nothing but luck on his side,

It takes his shining white teeth to make the monsters go blind.

Descendant of Narcissus, true to the name,

Your looks would put the prettiest to shame.

But when it comes to your friends, you are able to focus,

But other than that, sometimes we think you a joker.

Like, I mean, who would put a guy like you on a team?

But we've learned a lot, and such good lessons:

When it comes to gifts, don't do any second guessing.

The gods knew what they were doing when they gave us you,

Now go take a shower, we've got homework to do!

We're not going to praise your name anymore,

Go away, Neil,

Before I get Theresa to karate-kick your butt out the door!


	7. Archie

Archie

Hey, Theresa here, Archie wanted me to write about him,

So the things would be true.

I'm no good at rhyming, so please bear with me,

This is about our dear friend Archie.

With his Hephaestus whip swirling around dangerously,

And his eyes glittering with a determined sheen,

He kicks and he chops, he lunges and blocks,

With skills nearing mastery.

The descendant of the famed Achilles,

He's argumentative and petty,

But sometimes shy and poetic.

He has a split personality that I find annoying.

Honestly, he's a great guy,

But when it comes to boyfriends, yuck, he isn't my type!

But Atlanta thinks he's the funniest thing,

And he tries to attract her,

But how can he with such disastrous mood swings?

He joshes and teases, pokes and jeers,

But when I mention his fear of water that quiets the teaser.

Suddenly I'm not the Drama Queen,

But a nice pretty girl, tall and quite lean.

His purple hair is quite unique,

And Atlanta is fascinated with it, if you know what I mean.

They think that Jay and I are so silly and oblivious,

But when it comes to Archie saying his feelings,

He's no better.

Anyway, hope this was good enough, Arch,

Because I'm sick of writing, and late for class,

So if you don't like it, too darn bad!


End file.
